tendresse
by darklouve
Summary: Pour changer un être, pour créer des liens, il faut toujours un evenements clef. Un Draco désemparé de la mort de sa mère, une Hermione en manque d'affection... Deux chemin qui se croisent, des embuches, une volonté d'avancer.


**_CHAPITRE 1_**

Et voila. Encore une nuit où elle n'avait put résister à ces yeux suppliants, ces beaux yeux bleus dans lesquels elle aimait ce perdre avant de s'endormir, et ce depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Draco Malfoy. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé se sentir aussi proche de lui que d'Harry un jour. Peu être même plus. Et pourtant… Oh je sais ce que vous pensez ! Avec le tempérament séducteur du beau blond, encore une histoire de sexe ! Détrompez-vous. Entre Hermione et Drago, c'était une affaire de tendresse. Je vois que j'ai capté votre intérêt ! Bien. Mais le mieux, c'est que je vous raconte cette histoire depuis son commencement….

Ce soir là, elle revenait de la bibliothèque. Etant préfète en chef, elle n'avait plus à se soucier de ses horaires. Bien sur, cela n'était pas autorisé par le règlement. Mais sa soif de connaissance était telle qu'elle s'autorisait ce petit écart de temps en temps. Elle rentrait donc dans les appartements qu'elle partageait avec son homologue, quand elle entendit de légers gémissements. Sa devais encore être Malfoy en compagnie d'une fille qui passerais la journée du lendemain à pleurer de s'être faite avoir par les charmes du serpentard. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle s'apprêtait à passer son chemin quand elle se rendit compte que les gémissements qu'elle entendait étaient loin d'être féminin, et qu'il ne renvoyait pas vraiment l'idée du plaisir charnel. Sa légendaire envie de tout connaître se transforma vite en curiosité déplacée.

Doucement, elle s'approcha de la salle d'où provenaient les sons saccadés, et entrouvrit la porte discrètement. Là, elle ne put que retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Son homologue, l'être le plus froid et insensible de la création, était à genou au centre de la classe, une lettre froissée à la main. On pouvait voir sur son visage les sillons que ses larmes avaient creusées, et il regardait le sol, perdu dans ses pensés.

Que faire ? Aller lui parler ? Non, se serait le meilleur moyen de se faire étrangler. Vu la fierté dont il faisait preuve à longueur de temps, il ne supporterait jamais l'idée qu'une personne, surtout elle, l'ai vue dans cet état. Le laisser là et ignorer sa détresse ? Non plus, elle s'étranglerait elle-même de son manque d'humanité. Pourquoi donc hésitait-elle ? Après toutes ces années où elle-même s'était retrouvée en larme par sa faute, pourquoi ne pas se venger en le laissant à son malheur ? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas dans la nature d'Hermione d'abandonner les gens à leurs pleurs, et encore moins de reculer face au danger.

_Saloperie de générosité ! Sa me perdra un jour. _

Son ventre noué par l'appréhension quant à la réaction du serpentard, elle se faufila dans la salle, et referma la porte pour ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard s'il avait le malheur de passer par là. Drago ne l'avait pas entendu. Il avait l'air si triste en se moment, si seul, Hermione senti son cœur se serrer. Il était dur de conserver sa haine pour lui en le voyant comme sa. Lentement, elle se dirigea en face de lui, et s'accroupi pour être à son niveau. Aucune réaction.

« Malfoy ? » demanda doucement Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule.

Se fut comme si elle l'avait électrocuté. D'un coup, il releva la tête, son visage plein de larmes, et la repoussa en arrière, tandis que lui-même reculait dans un coin de la pièce.

« Granger ! »

Son visage redevint impassible.

« Qu'est ce que tu as vu ! L'interrogea t-il d'une voix agressive, se levant.

- Juste que tu pleurais ! Mais je ne le dirais à personne ! S'empressa t-elle d'ajouter en le voyant approcher d'un air menaçant. Je voulais juste savoir…

- Dis donc Granger, s'est pas parce que tu t'es payé un physique regardable que tu as tous les droits ! Celui de te mêler de ma vie, tu ne l'as pas ! Maintenant dégage avant que je te fasse oublier ce que tu as vu moi-même !

- Et toi, c'est pas parce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu avais des faiblesses comme tout le monde qu'il faut te sentir menacé par les autres ! Personnellement, je me fous royalement de se qui à pu t'arriver, mais je sais qu'ici tu n'as personne et je suis venu te proposer mon soutient. Tu l'as refusé, libre à toi ! Je m'en vais. »

Sans un regard en arrière, elle sortit. Non mais vraiment ! Pour qui il se prenait celui là ! Pour un être supérieur, elle le savait pertinemment. Elle prit la direction de sa chambre. Une fois en tenue pour dormir, elle entendit la porte de leurs appartements s'ouvrir. Malfoy rentrait. Elle se sentit soulagée de le savoir ici, plutôt que seul quelque part. Malgré sa colère envers lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Rassurée, elle se blottie dans ses draps pour dormir. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil. L'image de Draco agenouillé dans cette salle la hantait. Il avait l'air si triste, si _humain _! Elle se surprit à penser qu'il était beau sans son masque d'arrogance. _Ne t'engage pas dans cette voie Hermione sa va mal se finir. _Elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Il était allé se doucher, et maintenant il était dans la salle commune où, elle pouvait le voir à la lumière qui filtrait en bas de sa porte, il avait allumé la cheminé.

Encore une fois elle hésita à le rejoindre pour lui proposer son aide, et, encore une fois, elle céda, malgré la réaction de Draco à sa précédente tentative. Avec un soupir, elle s'extirpa de son lit pour aller le rejoindre. Mais, cette fois, elle ne voulait pas le surprendre. Aussi fit-elle le plus de bruit possible pour le prévenir de son arrivé. Elle le trouva assis devant le feu, à fixer les flammes. Croyant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver, elle s'apprêtait à toussoter pour lui signaler sa présence quand :

« Je ne sais pas comment tu te débrouille Granger, mais quand tu marche tu me casse encore plus les oreilles que les cris perçant que Pansy pousse pendant l'orgasme. »

Il avait prononcé sa tirade sans lui adresser un regard, sans le petit sourire en coin qui accompagnait d'habitude se genre de réplique cinglante. Mais au moins avait-il fait de l'humour. Humour douteux, certes, mais pour lui ce devais être le summum du comique.

Avec un sourire, elle s'assit à coté de lui, laissant elle aussi son regard se perdre dans les flammes.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux coucher avec un être aussi repoussant que Pansy.

-Que veux-tu, je me suis déjà envoyé tout ce qui est potable dans ce château. Alors je me contente d'elle ! Et puis… Elle a l'avantage d'être toujours disponible pour combler mes besoins. Car moi je n'ais pas fait veux d'abstinence comme tu semble l'avoir fait ! Ou alors peu être que tu n'à pas encore passé la puberté ! Ce qui expliquerait ton manque d'expérience en la matière…

Malgré l'offense, Hermione était satisfaite. Aussi ne prit-elle pas la peine de répondre avec la réplique cinglante qui lui venait à l'esprit. Au lieu de ça, elle regarda Draco, et constata avec stupéfaction qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée : il était vraiment magnifique. Les flammes se reflétant dans ses yeux offraient un contraste saisissant avec la couleur orageuse de ses iris, et ses cheveux blond, mouillés, formaient une auréole autour de son visage sans défaut. Quelques gouttes descendait le long de son torse à découvert – Draco n'avait pour pyjama qu'un pantalon vert foncé – et la griffondor ne put s'empêcher d'en suivre une des yeux, notant au passage que le torse du serpentard était musclé et imberbe. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ! Draco était beau à damner un saint… Et n'avait rien manqué du petit manège d'Hermione.

« Peut-être que je me suis trompé finalement, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux avec un air canaille – qui lui allait à merveille, nota Hermione affolée par ses propre pensées. »

Devant son air d'incompréhension, il ajouta : « toi aussi tu as des envies au bout du compte. »

Sous son regard amusé et fier, elle baissa les yeux et rougit. C'est là qu'elle remarqua cette lettre, qu'il serrait toujours dans la main. Apparemment, la tourmenter était une activité assez prenante pour lui faire oublier momentanément la cause de ses larmes. Mais elle savait que sa ne durerait pas, et la conversation prenait un tour trop embarrassant pour elle à son goût. Malgré l'étrange compassion qu'elle ressentait pour Draco, elle n'avait pas envie de lui raconter sa vie. Encore moins sa vie amoureuse, connaissant le passé plutôt « actif » de son homologue dans ce domaine. Aussi se mit-elle à regarder les flammes danser dans la cheminé, à la fois source de beauté et source de chaleur.

Après l'avoir regarder un moment, amusé, Draco l'imita. Mais cette fois, ces sombres pensées étaient adoucie par la présence de la Griffondor à ses cotés. Il n'avait aucuns doutes qu'elle l'aiderait s'il lui demandait, et ce malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire durant les années écoulées. Et le soutient de son homologue comptait plus pour lui que le soutient de tout les serpentards réunis, car il était proposé sans arrière pensé.

Draco, peu enclins aux débordements sentimentales, exprima sa reconnaissance envers Hermione en acceptant sa présence à ses cotés sans faire d'autres remarques. Sans se l'avouer, il avait toujours été intrigué par elle. Si les différences de sang n'avaient aucune importance à ses yeux, il n'avait pas accepté le fait qu'elle soit meilleur élève que lui, le reléguant au rang de second. Après avoir appris qu'elle était une « sang de bourbe », il avait décidé d'en faire son souffre douleur. Elle était la mieux placé pour sauver les apparences envers son père, et sa réussite scolaire lui laissant un gout amer dans la bouche, les insultes, même s'il ne les pensait pas vraiment, lui venaient avec une facilité déconcertante dès qu'elles lui étaient adressées. De plus, elle s'était liée d'amitié non seulement avec un Weasley, la famille que son père exécrait le plus, mais également avec celui qui avait vaincu le lord noir. Peu à peu, Draco avait développé une véritable animosité envers le trio. Il enviait leurs complicité, leur réussite, leur bonheur. La seule personne qu'il s'était donné le droit d'aimer était sa mère, Narcissa. Sa mère… Rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom, Draco sentait un vide profond se creuser en lui. Les seuls moments où il avait été heureux, c'était en sa présence. Jamais plus il n'y aurait accès maintenant. Il se rappelait encore son parfum, la douceur de ses gestes quand elle le serrait fort à l'étouffé, ou encore quand elle le soignait après ses entrevues dans les cachots avec son père. Elle était la seule à avoir jamais fait preuve de tendresse avec lui. Maintenant, plus rien ne le séparait plus de la folie de son père. Il était vraiment seul. Vulnérable. Comme un orphelin abandonné à la dureté du monde. Une autre larme vint couler le long de sa joue. Et par-dessus le marcher il pleurait devant Granger ! Quel spectacle pathétique il devait offrir ! Tout son monde s'était effondré autours de lui en quelques minutes, le temps de lire une lettre. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Pas question de fuir. Les Malfoy avaient beaucoup de défauts, mais la lâcheté n'en faisait pas parti.

Alors qu'il pensait à sa vengeance, car il savait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, le véritable responsable de la mort de sa mère était son père, il sentit une chaleur réconfortante envelopper la main dans laquelle il serrait encore la lettre. Hermione, qui avait vu ses larmes, avait posé sa main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort. Se simple geste, si doux, lui rappela tellement sa mère, que les dernières barrières que Draco avait érigé autour de lui cédèrent. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une lutte pour ne pas montrer à son père et au monde qu'il avait des faiblesses, et sa seule bouée de sauvetage, sa mère, venait de l'abandonner. Alors, Draco pleura. Il pleura en silence, vidant son âme de toutes ses années de détresse et d'incertitude.

Hermione l'attira contre elle, pour lui communiquer de la chaleur. Refermant ses bras autours de lui, elle constata avec bonheur qu'il nichait sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Jamais elle ne l'avouerait, mais elle-même avait désespérément besoin de contact humain. Elle n'était pas en très bon termes avec ses parents, et, si depuis quelques temps elle prenait soin d'elle-même, disciplinant sa coiffure, choisissant avec plus d'attention sa garde robe, la gente masculine de Poudlard ne semblait pas prête à la considérer comme autre chose qu'un rat de bibliothèque. Elle prit une couverture pas loin pour s'envelopper dedans avec Draco. Celui-ci avait arrêté de pleurer, et s'était assoupi. Elle pouvait sentir la lettre dans la main qu'il avait posée sur sa cuisse. Que faire ? La lire ? Cela ne se faisait pas, c'était la vie privée de Draco. Cela dit, lui demander serait trop maladroit envers lui. Non. Le mieux était d'attendre. S'il voulait lui dire, il le ferait. Fière de sa décision, elle sortit sa baguette pour ensuite murmurer un « accio canapé », afin de pouvoir s'appuyer dessus. En la sentant bouger pour prendre appuis sur son dossier de fortune, Draco eut un léger grognement, puis se plaça lui-même à sa convenance. Sans se réveiller, il se colla encore plus à la Griffondor et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

Il était tellement attendrissant comme sa ! Hermione ne savait plus que penser à son sujet. En un seul soir, il était passé de l'être qu'elle méprisait le plus, de l'homme le plus insensible de la création, à un garçon perdu, ayant besoin de tendresse et de soutient. Deux choses qu'elle avait envie de lui offrir, dans la mesure où il les accepterait. Car elle ne savait pas quel serait sa réaction demain, même si elle se doutait que le Draco qu'elle avait toujours connu aurait certainement repris le dessus.

Voulant graver l'image que le serpentard renvoyait de lui en dormant paisiblement contre elle, elle le regarda longuement, avant de sombrer elle-même dans le sommeil.

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma deuxième fiction HG/DM ! Dites moi se que vous en avez pensé !!


End file.
